


Seven reasons to let your boyfriend masturbate (by Tony Stark)

by Arvari



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvari/pseuds/Arvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven reasons to let your boyfriend masturbate (by Tony Stark)

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be safe, I'd like to add that everything they do is perfectly concensual.

**_Seven reasons to let your boyfriend masturbate_**  
  
_(by Tony Stark)_  
  
  
  
_Hi. My name is Tony Stark. I guess I don't need to introduce myself further, because (and I don't want to boast here) I am pretty famous. Inventor, businessman, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist... And current boyfriend (and maybe property, at least a bit) of Loki Laufeyson, the kind of crazy god who once tried to enslave humanity, but who is now satisfied with enslaving only one certain human (me, of course) and causing some minor mischief now and then. (Like when he turned all the water in the whole Manhattan to wine, which resulted in Captain America's confiscation of the Bible from my flat. Loki wasn't very happy about that. He considered it a very amusing reading.)_  
  
_Now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't call myself a playboy anymore. Because when Loki finds out, I'm afraid I won't be able to get out of bed for a few days when he reminds me that my playboy days are definitely over and right now, I belong only to my god. But I am getting off the point here. So, why you should let your boyfriend masturbate?_  
  
  
  
**_Reason number one: Because you want to do it, too_**  
  
_A pretty selfish reason, of course, but hey, I'm just honest. Because the truth is that even if your boyfriend is a Nordic god with a nearly unlimited stamina (at least from the puny mortal's point of view), who knows exactly when and where to touch you to make you moan and scream and swear to worship him until the day you die, now and then you just want to enjoy a little fun... with yourself. You know, in the shower, with only your own thoughts as a company (thoughts about how your boyfriend will make you moan and scream and swear to worship him until the day you die, usually). And it would be pretty hypocritical to deny it to him, and it would be absolutely pointless to deny it to yourself just so you wouldn't have to let him do it, wouldn't it?_  
  
  
  
**_Reason number two: Because sometimes, he's in the mood for sex, and you're not_**  
  
_Well, of course, it's not always a matter of the mood. I'm in the mood almost all the time. The trouble is that when your boyfriend is a Nordic god with a nearly unlimited stamina, it just happens that you are so exhausted you can't even lift your hand and he looks like he's only just started. So you can either lay on your stomach and let him have you again (which is definitely not a bad plan, quite the opposite), or you can tell him to let you sleep and just use his hand. The advantage of that? You fall asleep with the sound of his soft gasps and moans in your ears..._  
  
  
  
**_Reason number three: Because sometimes, you have to actually work_**  
  
_When you and your boyfriend have a normal nine-to-five job, which you don't have to care about when you get home, you probably won't get the point of this point. But when you're a billionaire who makes money by inventing new things (which is incidentally also your hobby), you play a superhero in your free time and from time to time, you get dragged to a meeting of your company by your CEO (hi, Pepper!), and when your boyfriend's only job is trying to make the Statue of Liberty move... Well, let's say you'll find out pretty soon that it is really hard to find the time to do the actual work sometimes. Because when your boyfriend flashes you the most innocent smile he can manage and tell you he's “oh so bored” when you are just leaving for your workshop, there is a big chance you won't get to said workshop. For several days. Which may lead to you almost losing your mind under the pressure of all the new ideas that you just need to get out of your head. If you let your boyfriend masturbate, perhaps he will let you work for a whole day, maybe even a whole night._  
  
_Well, if he doesn't decide it's funny to show you a live stream of what's happening in the bedroom on one of your unused monitors. Yeah, I usually leave the workshop quite in a hurry after that..._  
  
  
  
**_Reason number four: Because you need to go on business trips_**  
  
_And it doesn't matter whether it's a mission with The Avengers or you have to go to Japan to explain the technology behind the arc reactor to potential clients, because SOMEONE thinks (hi, Pepper!) that you're the only person who's able to do that. Sometimes, it just happens that there are thousands of miles between you and your boyfriend. (Well, there can be times when it's not your fault. For example when your boyfriend is somewhere in Sweden studying the myths we, puny mortals, told about him in the past.) And if the love of your life can't or won't come to you, there are exactly two possible scenarios. Either you both will be quite frustrated, or you will enjoy the good old fun with your own hand and the thought of your lover doing exactly the same. And if you're away somewhere dangerous (yes, I'm talking about the missions with our little superhero band), there is always hope that your boyfriend won't jump your bones the moment you get out of your suit, but he will at least stop to heal your worst injuries first._  
  
  
  
**_Reason number five: Because it's sexy to think about the things he imagines_**  
  
_Well, at least when he's told you already that the only thing he thinks about when he's pleasuring himself (that's what he said, okay?) is you. Because... Of course, you. But HOW? Does he imagine you on your back or on your knees? Tied up, with a collar on your neck and a gag in your mouth, or approaching him with the handcuffs in your hand? Does he see you covered in chocolate? Or in a green corset, stilettos and with a deep red lipstick on your lips? (No, sorry, that's my fantasy about him.) Does he imagine you begging him not to stop, begging him to fuck you already, begging him to finally let you come? Or does he just hear you scream his name, again and again, as if it was a prayer and you were currently having a moment of religious ecstasy? And I could go on forever..._  
  
  
  
**_Reason number six: Because sometimes, he lets you watch_**  
  
_Even though sometimes, he will tie you to a chair next to the bed and he will just let you helplessly watch him laying on the bed (his almost white skin in a perfect contrast with the black or dark red sheets, and damn it, you should have known this was going to happen the moment you stepped into the bedroom), fucking himself with his fingers or his vibrator (which you just HAD to design yourself, because he wanted it to be in red and gold and with blue LEDs under the buttons, the bastard) and slowly jerking himself off with the other hand. Or, and that's even worse, he will let you watch him fucking his clone, because when your boyfriend is a Nordic god with magical powers, it's kind of easy for him to make his own copy. (And well, sometimes it's a much younger and more innocent looking copy, but it's still Loki, so what the hell.)_  
  
_You could probably say that it's not exactly a masturbation when you're fucking your clone. Yeah, it looks more like a really strange incest, or maybe an extreme case of narcissism. I won't say that. Because I like the sight of young Loki staring at the ceiling like HE was having a moment of religious ecstasy, screaming so hard it probably made Steve (whose flat is five floors under mine) stick his fingers in his ears and sing the National Anthem. And if I say something, Loki might never let me see it again. I'm not taking any chances here, people._  
  
  
  
**_Reason number seven: Because sometimes, he wants to watch you_**  
  
_Of course that HE will never be tied to a chair. Of course that he (or his clone, or his youger copy) can join you whenever he wants. Or you can suddenly discover that even though your boyfriend is still sitting comfortably in his chair, your vibrator (which is, incidentally, black and green and gold, and you can guess whose idea it was) is now vibrating in a way it doesn't even have the setting for, or it just started to move completely by itself. Which is quite unfair, but hey, I am not going to complain. You know, you don't complain when you come down from your pink cloud of the ultimate pleasure just to see your god with his head thrown back, his eyes closed and a smile (the sincerest you have ever seen) on his lips..._  
  
   
  
***  
  
   
  
Loki looks up from the tablet in his hands and one corner of his mouth raises into a tiny smile.  
  
“Anthony, dearest,” he says quietly. “Didn't I say ten reasons?”  
  
Tony tugs on the leather handcuffs that tie his hands to the bedpost, but it is to no avail. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to respond, only to moan when Loki's younger copy, the one with much shorter, slicked back hair and the completely innocent eyes, bites into his neck.  
  
“L-Loki,” he manages.  
  
“Ten,” Loki repeats while approaching the bed. “You know, I would never guess I would have to teach you to count.”  
  
“And I would never guess it would take you half an hour to read a two-page document. Life's full of surprises.”  
  
“I just wanted to be... thorough,” Loki murmurs and lets his clothes disappear. “But you are lucky, because I really enjoyed your reasons. Especially the fifth one.”  
  
“The fifth one...”  
  
“Do you think you could manage, for example... Ten reasons to be an obedient little whore for your boyfriend?”  
  
“Oh my... Yeah, I think I could.”  
  
“Fantastic,” says Loki and lick his lips. “By the way, the fifth reason is 'Because it's sexy to think about the things he imagines', dearest.”  
  
Tony nods and takes another deep breath.  
  
“Yeah, that's my favourite reason, too. Kind of. Damn.”  
  
“Would you like me to tell you?” Loki whispers into his ear. “Or would you like to make one of my fantasies come true right now?”  
  
Tony just stares at his lover (who is currently smiling like an eagle who just saw, deep underneath, an absolutely clueless and very careless mouse) and then looks at his lover's young clone (whose sweet smile could probably get into Nick Fury's pants).  
  
The dark eyes shift their gaze from one Loki to another for a few seconds.  
  
“Oh my GOD,” he then moans.  
  
The handcuffs on his hands suddenly disappear.  
  
The younger Loki assaults the billionaire's neck once again with his lips. And then he goes lower, to his collarbone, and lower, to his chest...  
  
While the real Loki lowers his head and Tony feels his hot breath on his skin when Loki says...  
  
“Exactly, Stark. Your god. But in my fantasies, you always call me-”  
  
“Loki!” Tony whimpers when the clone licks his nipple with his clever tongue.  
  
“Yes,” Loki bites his lip when he sees the clone's lips and teeth (which are practically his own) tease one of the most sensitive spots on Tony's body. “Oh, yes. It seems we are going to have a lot of fun tonight, love.”  
  
“Oh, you don't say,” Tony smirks. “Really, if you didn't tell me, I would never-”  
  
Loki's lips on his other nipple shut him up immediately. Well except for the moan that sounds through the entire floor of the tower.


End file.
